User talk:Blue Link
The Midna (Talk) 21:47, December 16, 2010 RE: Animation Hi and welcome to Zeldapedia, Blue Link! So, to have an image (whether animated or still), you have to go to your account's name at the top right, go to Preferences, then change your signature to include the name of the image that you want to go at the end of your signature (which you put by typing "~~~~"; you should type this after every message on a talk page). At the end of this, I typed "~~~~". To make an image (for example, this one: ), type " ". Click on an image to see what to put to replace the "Sharp" part of that. I hope that helps! If you still don't understand or have any other questions, feel free to ask! The 00:47, December 17, 2010 (UTC) You can test it out on my talk page. Try typing (without the quotation marks), "~~~~". That should make your signature. The 22:24, December 18, 2010 (UTC) You should probably check out this page, as it shows some inside steps of preferences (although they were taken during monaco days, they should still be good) and an example of a working signature you can alter whichever way. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 20:03, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Multiple Personal Images You uploaded multiple personal images, which is not allowed. At 17:07 on December 18, I contacted you and told you this so that you could select one to keep. At 18:04 and 18:07 on the same day, you uploaded two more despite the fact that I had already warned you that you were over the limit. So, why, exactly, did you ignore my message and upload the other personal images? -'Isdrak ' 23:32, January 3, 2011 (UTC) E-mail I just got your email now. So if you could tell me what colors you would like your signature, and where you would like it in the signature. And I can do the coding, and it should be able to copy, you'll just have to upload the image on your own. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 20:48, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Do you want any bold or italics? And if so, where? --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 20:57, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Here's the coding Blue Link You just have to upload the image. And then copy it to your preferences. It should work. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 21:14, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Use this link to upload it. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 21:24, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Talk pages Please don't put your random opinion on something on an article's talk page, as the purpose of these is to discuss problems in subject's article, or how they can be improved. Keep your opinions in a blog or a userpage, or something. --AuronKaizer ' 21:46, January 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pictures I actually didn't post it. Someone else uploaded it. I just got rid of the white background. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 23:41, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Polls To make a poll, simply type: Question here. Answer Answer You can make pretty much as many answers as you want. -'Minish Link 21:24, February 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: New page Signing RE: word bubble Wait. Are you asking about a word bubble (which you already have) or a subpage? If a subpage, then make a page called User:Blue Link/ and then add the text there. So, for example, if I wanted to make a page about Shy Guys, I could make a page called User:The Midna/Shy Guys. The 22:55, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see what you mean now. You've been using Word Bubbles without a template. Okay, go here to edit it and type , with your text being in between the = and the }}. I hope that helps. The 01:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Images I've noticed that you have two personal images. The animation in your signature, and the image you're using as your word bubble image. Unfortunately, we're only allowed one personal image. But fortunately, you can externally link the images through photobucket, but that will require an account. Please pick the image you would like to keep and then tell an admin which one you would like deleted. --'BassJapas' 22:35, April 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Two pics I don't go handing out my email address to just any people, sure you understand. Just stop uploading more images than the one you have now, and try to figure out how Photobucket works. Your having dialup isn't really our problem. --AuronKaizer ' 19:55, April 27, 2011 (UTC) http://photobucket.com/ That's the URL for photobucket. I'm not going to screenshot a tutorial for you to figure out how to get the images on the site. And it's Umbreon. And having dial up is no excuse, as other users have used dial up, and have taken on the duties of a rollbacker while having dial up. --'BassJapas 20:19, April 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Youtube and Another Thing... New Page This might help The 20:37, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Pages Pages like you just made need to be made into User namespace. I moved it to "User:Blue Link/Did you notice..." next time be more careful with your page creation. -- 16:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) First of all, make sure to heed Jazzi's warning up there. Second, I don't know what you mean by "make it better". If you mean add stuff to it, then that's for you to do and have fun with. And about formatting it, there's not much to format yet, but I'll be happy to help once you have stuff that needs formatting. If you want tips or something, feel free to ask specific questions. The 17:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Old Blogs BassJapas I saw your message on TM's talk page, however, he's not available to answer at the moment. BassJapas has changed her username to Jäzzi. --Auron'Kaizer ' 14:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC)